Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display technology is a technology that realizes display using reversible color change generated by an organic semiconductor material under the driving of a current. An OLED display has advantages of being ultra-light and ultra-thin, having high brightness, large viewing angle, low voltage, low power consumption, fast response and high resolution, being anti-seismic and bendable, having low cost and simple process, using fewer raw materials, having high luminous efficiency and wide temperature range, and the like, and is hence considered to be the most promising new-generation display technology.
Currently, there are two common methods for making an organic functional material layer in an OLED display device, one of which is vapor deposition method and the other is inkjet printing method. The vapor deposition method can realize production of full-color samples of the OLED display device and can achieve an extremely high product resolution. However, the utilization rate of materials in the vapor deposition method is extremely low, resulting in a high cost of the OLED display device, thus affecting and restricting the development of the OLED display device.
On the other hand, an apparatus and process for manufacturing an OLED display device using the inkjet printing method become maturer, and gradually head for the edge of mass production. The utilization rate of materials in the inkjet printing method is high, thus said method can be used for producing large-sized full-color samples. However, limited to the structure and performance parameters of the existing inkjet printing apparatus, it is not easy for the inkjet printing method to realize high-resolution printing in small- and medium-sized display devices.